Black Ice
by Veratrum
Summary: Pitch Black x Jack Frost porn without a plot. Boy/boy slash, don't like, don't read.


Arriving at the bedroom, he aggressively tossed me onto the bed and ripped my shirt off, buttons flying everywhere and making little pattering _clink clink_ noises as they hit the walls and floors. I groaned softly as his mouth moved to my neck, brushing against it as I felt jolts of electricity course through my veins, stemming from the spot his lips rested on.

"Pitch" I whispered. "Please."

He didn't respond, but instead bit down hard enough to force a cry from my lips. "The sounds you make are music to my ears, Jack." Pitch murmured into my ear. I hadn't noticed his lips had moved. I shivered as his breath tickled my lobe, and he took it in his mouth, gently sucking. I gasped yet again, and threaded my fingers through his hair, pulling ever so slightly.

With a sharp intake of breath my lobe fell from his teeth, and he reached for the leather cuffs attached to each post of the headboard. "We play this my way, Frost." Pitch said as he snapped and locked them around first my right wrist, then my left. I tried to protest, but the words died as he stole them with a kiss.

"You'll do as I say." It was not a question, merely a statement of fact. I nodded, and Pitch started to pull his shirt above his body, showing smooth, dark skin with each inch that was revealed. He tossed it to the side, and leaned over me. That smooth chest was inches away from me, his hands trapping me on either side. I tugged at my bonds, desperately trying to touch that silky abdomen, already forgetting that I was at his mercy alone.

Pitch made a 'tsk tsk' sound with his tongue, and my eyes fixed themselves on those perfect lips of their own accord. He smirked, and slowly, ever so slowly, in minute increments, lowered his naked chest onto my own. I groaned loudly when we were flush against each other, reveling in the feeling of bare skin against bare skin. He brought his lips to my ear again, hovering until he felt me squirm. I felt his breath once again, but instead of biting my lobe like I wanted, he recited a short poem into my ear.

"_He is braille._

_I read him with my hands _

_my lips _

_his body speaks to me _

_and responds _

_fluently"_

He brought his lips down to my neck, biting as hard as he could without permanent injury to me. I had go back to the Guardians, after all. I could feel the smile playing at his lips, knowing what he was doing to me. I could feel him, all of him, on top of me. His body lay on me like a blanket, his weight supported by his arms.

I could feel his arousal, as turned on as I was from his ministrations. "Let's lose the pants then, shall we Jack?"

He didn't give me the option to answer, instead sliding down my body, kissing and licking as he went. He didn't stop at the top of my pants, instead smoothly undoing the button and sliding the fly down with his teeth in one fluid motion, dragging the fabric with him as he reached my bottom. I lifted my hips upwards, helping him to slide my jeans down. The rush of suddenly cool air made me shiver, as he sat up and finished taking off my clothes.

He tossed them with the same carelessness as he had his shirt, not caring where they landed. With a sudden urgency, he started pulling his own pants down, maybe because the room had heated up very quickly. Clad just in boxers, while I was naked and droplets of cold sweat (the only kind I could sweat) just beginning to form, I watched as he lightly hopped off the bed, to the window, opening it and letting the cool night breeze rush into the room. The sudden burst of air was refreshing, and I was glad he had thought to open a window.

He leisurely came back to kneel in between my legs. I wrapped them around his waist, pulling him towards me, suddenly aching for more contact. Those 30 seconds away from the bed were too much.

"Ah ah ah, Jack." I heard it before I felt it. A loud smack, landed directly on my bottom. A sharp intake of breath, then a loud moan as the pain stung and radiated from the connection point. My eyes rolled back into my head.

"Pitch" his name fell from my lips of their own accord. I felt another radiating smack as his hand connected on the other side. My legs only tightened their grip around his waist, his stomach now pressed against the ache between my legs. Three more stinging smacks in quick succession, and I was close to begging. Begging for him to touch me. He smacked again.

"Pitch, _please_" a hint of desperation crept into my voice. "I need you to touch me" I said, emphasizing by rubbing my bottom against him. I watched him throw his head back, and knew he was just as desperate as I was.

Pitch leaned forward, with my legs still clasped around him, kissing me deeply as he rubbed against me. He swallowed every moan and gasp I made, thrusting his tongue in and out of my mouth in time with his rocking. I strained once again at my bonds, frantically trying to touch him, feel him. My eyes were closed so I only felt as he ran his fingers into my hair, tugging at my scalp. He crushed my face into his, his kisses getting more urgent with every passing second, still moving his body, moving me with him with the force of his rocking.

My head was slamming into the headboard, just hard enough to cause pain, and I moaned into his mouth again. His lips released mine with a gasp, and he looked at me, lips swollen, curling up into a smile as he panted softly.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, the only thing you'll know is my name."

I merely whimpered as he once again lowered his lips to mine, gently rocking once again, driving me to madness. I pressed my body against him as closely as I could with bound hands, using my legs to wrap myself around him like an article of clothing.

He let my lips go and caught his breath, leaning his forehead against my own, bringing his rocking down to a minimum.

Before I could stop myself, his name fell from my own lips, pleading with him to do something, anything. Anything to relieve the dull ache between my legs.

"You mean…like this?" He punctuated with a hard thrust, and I felt him slide into my most intimate area. I couldn't answer; only throw my head back into the headboard. He did it again, and again, until I couldn't take it anymore. I wriggled and squirmed, unable to think coherently, wanting, needing to touch him, but the leather cuffs were restricting me.

"Pitch_, please_ take these damn cuffs off. I'm _begging_ you. Please. I need to touch you. I'm going insane."

"Well, Jack..since you asked so nicely…" He reached for the cuffs that bound me, and in two smooth motions I was free. Immediately I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself as close as possible, locking my lips against his with a pleasured rumble. He kissed me back enthusiastically, and using all my strength I rolled us over so that _I_ was hovering over _him_.

He smirked then, a full on smirk. "Kitty's got claws, does he? Better put them to good use." Pitch put his hands behind his head, and I knew what he was doing. He was letting me take control. He didn't know I was about to do something he wouldn't like one bit.

"Don't worry Pitch" I practically purred, as I leaned in towards him. "My claws are pretty sharp. And I heard you liked to be scratched." He closed his eyes in anticipation for my kiss, and I quickly grabbed the leather handcuffs that had bound me not a minute ago and locked them on his wrists as fast as I could.

His eyes snapped open.. "Jack, get these damn cuffs off of me, right now!" He struggled, and I merely shook my head no.

"My turn." I said playfully, and kissed his lips briefly. I kept my lips on him as I moved them downwards, and rested them on his neck. I could feel his pulse, and my tongue snaked out and pressed against it. His heart was beating fast, full of adrenaline from his struggles to lose the restraints.

I sank my teeth into his jugular, and heard his shuddering gasp. "Not used to being the sub, huh Pitch?" I said in mock sweetness, sucking on the spot where I had sunken my teeth.

I moved down his body, licking and biting my way towards his nipples. Taking one into my mouth, I sucked and licked, letting his moans and gasps guide my ministrations. I kept it up for a few seconds, then bit down, hard.

"Oh god, Jack." His legs wrapped around me, mimicking my earlier position. The harder I bit, the tighter his legs wrapped around my torso. I glanced up and his eyes were rolling back in his head, so I did the only thing I could think of that would make him go wild. I sat up, reached my hand lower and, being careful not to touch his body, gripped him firmly.

He immediately bucked into my hand, with one of the loudest moans I had ever heard. He rocked his hips forward and back a few times, until I let go. He groaned, about to open his mouth and beg me to touch him again, but I smiled at him and said "Sorry Pitch, but I'm sure you'll appreciate what I'm about to do more than what I was doing."

I didn't let him answer before I pushed his legs from my waist and sat on his abdomen. I began to kiss him again, and he kissed back eagerly. Our tongues danced with each other, sending jolts of electricity straight through me with every second of contact. I broke the kiss with a gasp, panting as I sat up. "Are you ready, big boy?"

"Oh god yes." I could feel him against my bottom once again, and he started to rock into me. I threw my head back and moaned, riding his movements in ecstasy.

All the motion caused him to slip out of the slit in his boxers, so as we rocked and rode he was pressed fully against me. I was going wild, the pleasure too much for me. I needed him, right now. I reached behind me and grabbed him again, but this time I pressed him against my entrance, letting the head stretch me open as he rocked back and forth.

There was pain, but there was pleasure too, as he sank deeper into me with every small thrust. I was moaning with every shot of pleasure, and groaning with every shot of pain. He didn't stop, just kept going until he was fully settled into me. My hands, which were currently clenched on his bare, dark torso, were trembling with every second.

"Does it hurt, Jack Frost?" he punctuated my name with a thrust, and I cried out. "You love the pain, don't you?" When I didn't answer, he drove into me again, causing my eyes to roll back into my head.

"I do, Pitch, I do. Please, faster. Harder." I was losing control of myself. My hands were scratching at his chest, leaving dark marks. I was making constant moaning sounds, unable to stop them even if I wanted to. I lifted myself up, then sank back down in a steady rhythm as Pitch thrusted in and out, hard and fast like I wanted.

I felt my release coming on fast. Needing contact, I quickly undid the cuffs as fast as I could. He immediately wrapped his arms around me, pressing me into his chest, as he drove himself even deeper, thrusting up into me as fast as he could possibly go.

"Jack, I'm about to-" he was cut off by my lips as I kissed him. He shuddered, and when he slid his tongue into my mouth, I was gone. My passion exploded around me, and my eyes were rolled back. A flurry of snow was swirling around the room, an explosion of it created when I lost control.

Too much for Pitch, he drove himself into me one final time, shuddering his release. Black sand swirled and mixed with my snow in beautiful patterns, as he tightly clutched me to his chest.

I slid off to his side, panting, and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arm around me, brushing a few stray flurries off the pillow.

"What goes together better than cold, and dark?"


End file.
